


A Loving Cage

by Aloneindarknes7



Series: A Hobbit's Collection of Tales [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Forced Marriage, Imprisonment, M/M, Thorin is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Bilbo was happy with Bofur. Thorin fell in love at first sight with Bilbo and has enough money and power to ensure that Bilbo will be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loving Cage

It tore at his heart to wear the nicest, softest clothes he had ever been gifted. He had no wish for the glimmering jewels around his neck, decorating his arms, fingers, and wrapped around his ankles. He wished that his bed wasn’t covered in sheets made with entwined thread higher than he could count. He woke in the mornings to look into a shining mirror that echoed back a look of heartache. He even felt as though every bite of exotic, delicious food that graced his pallet would choke him on his way down so that he would not have to eat another bite.

This was now Bilbo’s life and he wished he could trade it back for his past. He wished he could return to the days where he owned one outfit, his jewels were flowers behind his ears, his stomach would be rumbling, his bed was a lonely blanket on top a mattress, and his smile never left his face. He missed being free with his beloved Bofur.

Sighing as he was declared ready for the festivities, Bilbo was finally left alone from the servants. He knew the guards would still be waiting outside of his large bedroom though for he was never truly left alone. At night he would be wrapped in arms that felt like the worst cage yet.

He went to his bedside table and picked up the simple silver band with the small amber gem that had been shaped into a flower. His engagement ring was all he had left of his past life. His captor had allowed him to keep it even as he had slipped it from his finger to replace it with another. Bilbo had kept it on his bedside table as a reminder to why he was in bed with another man; so he wouldn’t lose himself to whatever pleasure was forced upon him; so he could remember that the whispered sweet words came with the wrong accent. 

The door opened without any warning for Thorin never felt any need to knock. After all, Thorin owned the room and everything in it, including Bilbo. Thorin’s eyes ran over Bilbo with an appreciative look. Bilbo could not do the same. 

“Does my appearance please you?” Bilbo asked with a sneer.

A smile crossed Thorin’s face. “Your appearance has pleased me from that first moment I saw you in the market with that penniless fool.” He came forward and rested his hands possessively on Bilbo’s hips. “Your fair skin, your golden locks, your bright eyes, your soft body,” Thorin’s hands traced around Bilbo’s hips to squeeze his ass, “I live to relish in all of this every day and night until the end of our days.”

Bilbo’s hands came up to push uselessly at Thorin’s chest as he was pawed at. “I hate you.” Bilbo whispered as his face scrunched up.

“I am well aware,” Thorin’s eyes narrowed dangerously and his hands began to clench into fists over Bilbo’s skin as he spoke. “I had tried to be reasonable and convince you to return my love, to give me a chance to prove myself to you but all you spat back at me was how much you hated me.”

“Ah, Thorin,” Bilbo cried out with pain as Thorin squeezed particularly tighter due to his rage.

“Forgive me,” Thorin murmured as he released his hold on Bilbo. “You know I do not wish to harm you.”

“Yes, you only care to harm me emotionally and mentally. But you are ever so gentle when you touch me, when you force me onto my back in order to feed my true love, and how you manipulate my body to feel pleasure even when I do not wish it from you.” Bilbo wrapped his arms around his torso. “You think you give me kindness but you are a monster.”

“But I have shown you only kindness,” Thorin protested. “I have given you gifts of every kind I could think to please you, a library full of texts for you, a garden of your own to walk through, the nicest gems I could find, decadent food to fill your stomach whenever you desire, the best clothes gold can buy; I have tried to make you happy and you have only repaid me by refusing my love.” Thorin’s voice had risen until he was screaming at the hobbit.

Bilbo screamed right back. “You speak of kindness and happiness when I was already happy living my life in poverty with the dwarf I love; the very same dwarf that you keep a prisoner and threaten me with in order to keep me obedient and stuck here with you.” His eyes were becoming watery and he felt his shoulders shake with a sob when he finished screaming.

“Hush now, my heart, none of that.” Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo and despite himself, Bilbo allowed the comfort. “Tonight is meant to be a happy occasion; we are going to announce our engagement to my family. You must be happy or I fear what my family will think.”

“Yes, perhaps they will wonder why your fiancé is so unhappy in the one-sided sham of a relationship he is forced into.” Bilbo sniffled. “You will release Bofur when we wed?” Bilbo murmured as he wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Of course,” Thorin nodded as he gently tipped Bilbo’s face up. “I promised and I am a dwarf of my word.” 

“Will you allow me to visit with him, before we marry?” Bilbo asked blinking his wet eyes up beseechingly at Thorin. Thorin’s face scrunched up into the unpleasant expression he always made when Bilbo asked to see his beloved. “Please,” Bilbo asked, knowing how to use Thorin’s affection for him against him, “As a wedding gift to me?”

Thorin sighed and pressed a kiss to Bilbo’s brow. “As a gift to you, I will allow you one visit but Dwalin will be present the entire time.”

Bilbo nodded, accepting the terms, and wrapped his arms around Thorin. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, my heart. You should use that visit as a chance to find closure with him, so you can begin to forget him and focus on our future together.” Thorin cupped Bilbo’s face in one hand to press a soft kiss to Bilbo’s lips. Bilbo clenched his eyes shut tightly even as he opened his mouth to allow Thorin to deepen the kiss. He needed to ensure that Thorin is kept in a good mood and rejecting his touches and kisses could make Thorin angry enough to have harm brought to Bofur. “Tonight, as a favor to me, you will initiate and participate when we make love.”

Bilbo clenched his eyes tighter together. It shamed him already that he gave in every night and allowed Thorin to touch him if only to ensure that Bofur will be fed two meals the next day. If Bilbo participated and held back his angry words, then Bofur would be granted three meals the next day. Bilbo allowed himself to be touched by the dwarf he hated to ease his conscience that the dwarf he loved would not starve. 

“Now then,” Thorin offered his arm to Bilbo. “We should make our appearance. My family has been very eager to meet the hobbit that stole my heart.” 

Taking a deep breath, Bilbo locked his arm with Thorin’s and plastered a fake smile onto his face. The thoughts of Bofur and constant ache in his heart remaining with him even as he pretended that everything was well in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a jerk, sorry. To be fair, I was going to make this darker like Thorin had bought Bilbo from the head of the Baggins family or something and was mean and cruel to him. But then I thought that was too much like my fic Enduring. Instead, have Thorin being a jerk who won't take no for an answer but will try his hardest (and fail) to make Bilbo happy.


End file.
